Something Different
by RunningSnow
Summary: Larxene wants to try reading something new and so she consults Vexen... [LarxeneVexen]


**A/n: Whoo Larxen!! I always was a big fan of this pairing...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts place, characters or books mentioned in this...except Tanegra...**

* * *

Ah yes, it was another ordinary day in Castle That Never Was, Xaldin was gazing out of Havoc's Divide, Xemnas was having a conference with Saïx and Marluxia, Xigbar and Luxord were playing blackjack, Lexaeus and Zexion were having a game of chess. Axel was setting the new guy's coat in flames and then later blaming it on Demyx and Larxene… 

"Godammit Axel! Where did you hide my book?!"

…was turning her room upside-down. The female nobody was once again looking for her Marquis De Sade book. The reason being that she was extremely bored and in need to entertain herself without using, as Xemnas put it, 'violent means'.

She slammed the drawers shut and groaned, there seemed to be no other choice but to find another book in the library.

When the Savage Nymph had finally reached the library (after shocking a rather soaked Axel on her way), she sighed, even after interrogating the others, she had failed to find her beloved book.

Knowing that she would never again find the book so long as she stays in a castle with twelve irresponsible men, she pushed the heavy door of the library open. The library, though a reasonably large size, did not have a large variety of books, consisting mainly scientific books and studies. Any books that could have provided entertainment to her and other nobodies would have been lost in the shelves or used as fuel to Axel's enjoyment. She studied room, glancing at one of the tables, where the sound of pen scratching against paper was heard, and smirked.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" the figure looked up, his dirty blonde hair revealing him to be Vexen. Larxene folded her arms, it had been ages since she saw him out of the lab, the last time was when she met him as she exited her room, exchanging sarcastic insults on the way out.

"So the Chilly Academic finally decided to emerge from his cave."

The nobody glowered at her coldly and paused in his studies, "what is it now number XII?"

"I'm looking for a book."

"Marquis De Sade again? Need I remind you that you had insisted to take all of those books from the library and transported them to your room? And that I only allowed you to do so as long as you kept them in good condition?" he quirked an eyebrow, "they _are_ in good condition are they not?"

"Of course they are!" she snapped, of course they _weren't_ in good condition, the first two had been spoiled by Demyx, another ruined by a battle between Xigbar and Axel, she was lucky to still have one left.

"Then why are you here?"

She paused, thinking of an excuse so that she would not have to hear another dull lecture, "I…I wanted to try something new."

This seemed to surprise Vexen as he put down his pen and stared at her oddly, "really?"

Relieved that he had bought it, she nodded, "yeah but there isn't much here anyways so I'll go…" she turned around, beginning to make her way out of the library until Vexen called out, "wait."

The nobody paused and turned around, "hm?"

Tidying his table, Vexen stood up, "I believe I know of a place where you might find what you want."

He raised his hand, summoning a portal before them, turning to her, he asked, "would you like to go?"

After thinking about it, Larxene nodded, "sure."

She then sauntered into the portal, not noticing that after she left, Vexen was smiling fondly.

**

* * *

**

Larxene stared at the massive library in front of her, her lips parted in awe as she saw the countless books. Vexen smirked, "so what is it that you would like to read?"

She snapped out of her trance and turned to him, "huh?"

"You said you wished to find something new to read?"

"Uh yeah…" she scowled knowing there was no way she could search for another Marquis De Sade book without Vexen knowing what has happened to the others. Vexen seemed to have noticed this yet said nothing, instead, he walked through the library, hands folded behind his back. "Let's see, what is there that is interesting…ah yes, Theon is always interesting."

Larxene raised her eyebrow, "and Theon is…?"

"The history of the universe."

She rolled her eyes, "if I wanted to read about science I would have picked up any old book of the shelf back home wouldn't I?"

"True."

Larxene looked around before settling down on the table, "anything else?"

"Azal, it's about ten volumes long and-"

"Please, I don't have time to read all of that."

"Nahara? It too is ten-"

"Too long."

"How about Salegg?"

"Sounds stupid."

"Mava?"

"Let me guess, it's about ten volumes long?"

"Of course not, the author died before he could make ten volumes, it's only about nine."

"I'll pass."

Trying to maintain his temper, Vexen forced a grimace of a smile onto his face and started to climb up the stairs, "very well, I shall try finding something _shorter_ then."

She smiled, "good boy."

He grunted in annoyance, not bothering to return with any retort. As he scanned through the shelves, Larxene contemplated on whether Vexen knew of the fates of the books.

"Say Vexen?"

"Hm?"

"Why is it that you allowed me to take the Marquis de Sade books out of the library? You don't even let Zexion take a page out of the library."

He sighed, "Well my dear Larxene, a page would belong to one of the books would it not? If he was to take it out it would mean damaging a book."

"True but…you still haven't answered my question."

There was no reply; Larxene looked up, "Vexen?"

"Ah, this book should do nicely." Vexen picked the book off the shelf and hurried down, careful not to step on his coat in the process. He handed the book to her, "here."

She took the book, studying the violet cover and cursive writing.

"Tanegra? What is it about?"

"Again, another sadistic story that you might be able to relate to,"

She glanced at it and shrugged, "well if it keeps me from being bored I'll read it." she tucked it into her arms and stared at him, her bright green eyes piercing through him, "Now would you mind answering my question?"

The Chilly Academic froze; he had hoped that she had forgotten that.

"You should not be poking your nose into other people's business."

Larxene smirked, "and what is so wrong with being curious?"

"Bear in mind that curiosity is what landed us as nobodies." He muttered, "Now shall we go?"

She stared at him, knowing very well that he was keeping something from her. With a toss of her hair, she summoned a portal and sauntered into it without another word. Before she did, she looked back at the older nobody, "thanks…for the book."

Vexen nodded and watched her leave, he sighed.

Apparently, he lost his only chance to confess his feelings.

**

* * *

A/n: bleh...this was suppose to be shorter but it sorta grew...and it's not even romantic...**


End file.
